


【授翻】Touch me like you mean it

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: “我都不懂自己是怎么被你说服为了这次任务打扮成女人的，”Newt说着偏过头解下脖子上的钻石项链。





	【授翻】Touch me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch me like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415719) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



“这下应该够恢复你的国际出行权了，”Theseus Scamander走进和弟弟Newt一起居住的公寓，关上大门，把脱下的鞋一脚推到鞋架底下。

Newt闻言抬起头，他正坐在地上迫不及待地扯下鞋子，疼得直哆嗦。“希望如此吧，”他叹了口气，“被撤销一开始就不是我的错，”他闷闷不乐地加了句。

“我们会把它加到格林德沃的罪名单上，”Theseus淡淡道，面对Newt不满的神情挑起眉，“你还记得自己非法走私了一堆魔法动物到纽约吧。”

“好像是，”Newt承认的心不甘情不愿，Theseus忍俊不禁。

“总之，这次任务多谢你的帮忙，弟弟，”Theseus说着伸出手亲昵的将Newt翘起的卷毛别到耳后。“我会确保魔法部知晓你的帮助并且恢复你的出行权。”

“好吧，”他冲Theseus笑了笑，“谢啦，Thes”

“不过，”Newt继续道，偏过头解下脖子上的钻石项链，“我都不懂自己是怎么被你说服为了这次任务打扮成女人的。”他把闪闪发光的项链放到门口的小桌上，抚了抚身上的青色绸裙。Theseus曾说过它很衬自己的眼睛。

“抱歉让你打扮成女人，”话虽这么说，但Theseus饶有兴趣的看着Newt不满地做了个鬼脸将刚脱下的四英寸高跟鞋搁到他朴素的黑色牛津皮鞋旁。“但我作为卧底的外交官有个妻子，所以这是最容易让你和我一起混进去的方法。”

Newt双手叉腰，穿着丝袜的脚轻点着地板，怀疑地扬起眉毛，故意道，“你真觉得 **抱歉** ？”   
Theseus红了脸，“当然！”他的回答有些过于迅速。

“哼。”

“‘哼’是什么意思？”Theseus狐疑地皱眉。

“没什么。”

“到底是什么，Newt，”他在弟弟探寻的目光中谨慎地后退了一步。不知怎么Newt这种跟盯着某个新的漂亮动物时一样若有所思的眼神让他觉得自己被彻底看透，仿佛只要一眼他就能知道所有的秘密。Theseus双臂交叉，竟是有些防备。

“真的没什么，”Newt那种漫不经心的口吻只能使Theseus更加怀疑弟弟一定有鬼。“就是有些可惜而已。”

“可惜什么？”

“好吧……就是，我以为有些你会感兴趣尝试的东西……”他背过身示意Theseus帮他拉开裙子。

“所以是什么，嗯？”顺利拉下裙子背后的拉链，指尖传来有些异样的触感，接着他看到了Newt穿在裙子里面的东西。

Newt把衣服褪至纤细的腰部，任由那鲜艳的绸缎落到地上堆在脚边，他缓缓转向Theseus，后者满脸通红，目瞪口呆地看着自己弟弟。

他慢吞吞地上下打量着Newt和他身上的黑色蕾丝，精美的织物盘绕着他，堪堪遮住他的躯体，与他点缀着雀斑的苍白皮肤形成鲜明对比。诱人的光滑肌肤暴露在连体衣两侧的丝绸和网格下，当Theseus的视线继续向下，见到精致的蕾丝吊带袜包裹着的修长笔直的双腿时，他用力吞咽了一下，抽了口气。

发现Theseus始终保持着沉默，Newt变得有些紧张，“你，呃，”他担忧地咬着唇，“不喜欢？”

Theseus迟缓地眨了眨眼。

“你，”Theseus声音有点尖，他清了清喉咙，再次开口，“你一直……都把这个穿在里面？”

Newt小心观察着Theseus的表情，接着笑起来，“就为了你而已，Thes，”他嗓音沙哑，走出缠在脚上的绸缎堆，向哥哥靠近了一步。

对方又眨了数次眼，像是个溺水的人不得不提醒自己如何呼吸。他的拳头攥紧又松开，近乎绝望地盯着Newt

他探究地看向哥哥，低声开口，“我想要你很多年了，Thes，我见到过你看我的模样——即使在这次任务之前……当我换上那条裙子，你的眼神……”

“Newt，”Theseus拼命压抑自己。

Newt垂下眼，局促的舔了舔唇，“但——Thes，我是你的，如果你拥有我的话。”

这不是他第一次想过做这种事，绝对不是。可他从未幻想过，甚至在他最疯狂的梦中Newt居然也会想要。他们都藏着不说，都害怕对方的想法。Theseus无助地望着Newt看了好一会儿，接着用力闭上眼，回想那些内心深处他告诉自己他——他们——不能这样的理由。

当重新睁开眼后，他毫不犹豫地一把拉过弟弟，凶狠地覆上他的唇。

Newt喘息着，攀着哥哥的肩膀，用尽全力与Theseus贴得更近。他不断拉扯着他的礼服，直到笑得上气不接下气Theseus才松开手，让Newt成功脱下他的衣服，露出赤裸的上半身。Newt再次亲吻着他，手指穿插在哥哥发间，Theseus正饥渴的抚摸那盖着蕾丝的胸膛，呻吟在扫过他敏感的乳头时从嘴里断断续续溢出。

“你真美，”Theseus喃喃道，稍稍退开一手托住Newt的下巴，拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇。Newt双唇微启，舌头挑逗似的刷过他的手指，随后一口含住贪婪地吮吸着。Theseus喉咙深处发出低沉的咕哝，握住Newt的大腿，胡乱摸索着袜带，直到他寻到了搭扣，手指颤抖地将其解开。

Newt最后舔了口，放开了他的拇指，没等Theseus来得及反抗，他先一步吻上了哥哥半张的嘴，迫切又混乱，毫无章法却更让人无法抗拒。终于结束了亲吻，Theseus笨拙的解开了另一边吊袜，小心的将蕾丝肩带从Newt的肩膀上褪下，划过他的手臂，细碎的吻一路落在弟弟苍白的皮肤上，温热的唇齿在他的锁骨上轻轻啃咬。

Newt低吟着，头向后仰去露出修长的脖颈；下腹的布料被勃起的阴茎不雅地撑出一顶帐篷。Theseus不耐烦地将吊带衣全部扯下，让他彻底得到解放。单薄的布料轻飘飘的落到地上，Newt身上只剩下一双紧致的黑色丝袜，他双颊泛红，肿胀的阴茎微微翘起。Theseus屏住呼吸仔细欣赏着Newt， _太他妈漂亮了_ ，他艰难的咽了口唾沫突然觉得口干舌燥。

Newt不在意地踢开地上的吊带衣，向前把Theseus压在墙上，炙热的下腹抵着Theseus的大腿，鼓鼓囊囊的贴着他的裤子。Theseus咬紧牙关克制住嘴边的呻吟，胯部被Newt用手固定住，他一边亲吻，一边解开了他的皮带和拉链，随意地将它连着内裤一齐褪至大腿根，感受着他的勃起。Theseus踹开裤子，胳膊环住弟弟，喘息着不断磨蹭着对方；指尖顺着Newt光滑的背部来回抚摸，挤压着他；Newt气息急促，浑身颤抖，胡乱拨弄着Theseus衬衫上的纽扣。

他在第三颗纽扣的时候失去了耐心，含糊不清地嘟囔着，Theseus的衣服直接撕裂了开来，布料破碎的巨大声响，让两人都愣住了。

Theseus胸膛剧烈起伏：“你可以不用魔杖施咒？”

“我也不知道我可以，”Newt也同样气喘吁吁，Theseus大笑起来，拽过他又是一个热吻，赤裸的身体从头到脚紧紧相依，一寸空隙也没有，暧昧水渍声连绵不绝。

“你今天真是充满惊喜啊，”Theseus触上他的唇畔，轻轻厮磨着。接着弄湿了双掌，包裹住两人的老二，Newt倒吸了口气。

“嘶，啊——Thes——”他在Theseus手里颤栗地挺动着。

Theseus开始用力撸动起来，Newt死命抱住他，发出断断续续的喘息和呻吟，Theseus选择让Newt来掌握节奏，他则温柔的来回蹭着Newt的额角。

Newt害羞地朝下伸出手，Theseus放满了速度，换了个姿势让Newt握住了自己的老二。弟弟试探性地撸动，令他不得不深吸口气，抚摸他的手都有些哆嗦，Newt单纯的碰触就足以让他濒临高潮。

 

Newt停下了动作，迟疑地眨了眨眼，“Thes? ”

Theseus把头埋入他肩窝叹了口气，“Newt，我亲爱的弟弟，我爱你，但如果你停下，我就给你他妈施咒到下个礼拜。”

“噢，”Newt弯起嘴角手上动作更加卖力。Theseus的努力很快得到了奖赏，Newt瘫软在他身上喘息不断，穿着黑丝的长腿毫不羞耻的大大分开。

“Thes，”Newt僵住了，紧握住Theseus的胳膊，“啊，Thes，我要——”

Theseus的手向他根部摸去，揉捏着那沉甸甸的两坨，Newt尖叫着达到了顶点，白色的液体喷洒在Theseus手心和腹部。“操，”他凶狠地亲吻着Newt，在他口腔内大肆扫荡，当性器重新被Newt握住后，再也忍受不住紧跟着缴械投降，他贴着Newt的唇一遍遍呢喃着他的名字。

不知过了多久，Theseus发现自己坐在墙边，Newt昏昏欲睡的缩在他怀里。他连清洁咒都懒得念，直接用最近的一件衣服胡乱擦了下两人的身体。

“哦，”他突然意识到手拿的时Newt的黑色蕾丝吊带衣，“抱歉，Newt，我不该——”

New打断了哥哥的道歉，冲他粲然一笑，“我想它值了，Thes”

“这点还真没法和你争，”他笑着低头再次含住了Newt的唇。


End file.
